Sick joke
by PalomaLs
Summary: In process of correcting it, cause i KNOW it needs corrections, i dont own naruto
1. Chapter 1

PalomaLs: Allo people how are you? (weird looks) standard question people.

Ace Bunny: And here is Ace Bunny as a Co-host

PalomaLs: If you guys don't remember, in my story "Doesn't have a title yet"(you have to check my page for that) which is a loonatics unleashed story, I made Ace my co-host…(which if you want I can send you a deleted lame dialogue of the 2nd day as co-host.

Ace: PalomaLs doesn't own Naruto, heck I'm not even supposed to be in this!

PalomaLs: (sniker) We are breaking the thin layer of story bounds with very big hammer.

The dark clouds were clapping, making flashes of light on their grasp; rain started to pour silently. You could hear the thunder rumble from the clashing of metal coming from Training Grounds #7. A gray blur and a yellow mane were the only thing distinguishable from the whole clash of the ninjas. Working as a medical ninja was a pink haired kunoichi and for a referee was a black haired boy with no emotions written in his face besides some incredulity. There was a crowd on a twenty-meter radius, all of them including the Gondaime Hokage, and Jiraya. Two of the Legndary Sannin. The rest of the crowd was made up of the Rookie 9 plus Gai's team and Umino Iruka, former sensei of Naruto. They were al amazed at the level of the fight, which would've been considered about Jounin. And it was quickly coming to the climax.

After some taijutsu, everything became calm. The smoke cleared and both shinobi were standing at the opposite ends of the "arena".

"I was expecting it to be more of a fight Kakashi-sensei"-said Naruto, panting hard

"Naruto we know we are on our limit, this will be the last attack to finish today's training."-said Kakashi with a couple of huff's between words.

Naruto let out a low growl, Kakashi was right. They have been Training for about five hours since that morning, the crowd started to come over about an hour and a half in the fight, both of them look at the people around them. They both knew that this last attack was the end of it. Kakashi and Naruto were high on damage and low on chakra, especially Naruto. They started to make hand seals at an inhuman speed, getting in positions above the tree line and just to give the spectators a nice finish, shouted the attacks, putting the Hokage and the medic-ninja on stand by.

Wind stared to pick-up on Naruto's side and on the other a thousand chirping birds could be heard.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Kakashi's Chidori collided with Naruto's Rasengan, for every one it started to seem like the collision was in slow motion. And when the attacks reacted the scene sped up.

Trees were uprooted while both shinobi hit them. Some of the expectators crouched down to avoid the pieces of tree that had been torn at impact, the others were hit by a shock wave and were pushed to the ground, but everyone took some sort of cover.

There was silence, half of them were looking at Naruto's crater while the other half looked at the crater Kakashi made on impact. They waited a few painful minutes until someone claimed victory, to settle the result of the fight.

Slowly some one stat up form one of the craters. Steadily he stood up, leaning to a tree that was on the back of the crater, making it look like a grave. The one that stood up was holding his rib cage wincing a little.

"The winner is ….Kakashi-san" said Sai with as much enthusiasm he could muster.

Tsunade headed out to Naruto's crater, she looked in just to find out that not only was the hole ten feet wide and about five feet deep. But Naruto's condition was terrible.

He was unconscious, with blood trickling down his mouth down his cheek, one of his legs was broken on impact and five ribs were broken. What scared Tsunade the most was that the Kyuubi wasn't healing Naruto.

Sakura finished healing Kakashi and started heading were the mob was closing in. Tsunade and Jiraya came down to be were Naruto was found unconscious. Jiraya started to pick up Naruto, and he winced at the touch. After a scolding of how to approach a patient coming from Tsunade, Jiraya picked up Naruto "the right way" and they headed out to the hospital.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto was in one of the hospital rooms, he was still unconscious but in no danger of dying. Every one that witnessed the fight was there, Kakashi was already healed completely but was just exhausted from the fight. Tsunade came up to them after giving the blond shinobi one last check-up.

"He is in no danger and will come out of the hospital by the end of the week." said Tsunade

"Why that long Hokage-sama, normally the youthful student of my eternal rival Kakashi comes out with his fire of youth burning brightly in less than that." Said Gai .

"By the looks of it his "immune system" isn't working this time, we have to have him on observation for a few days." Tsunade said while stressing out those two words, looking at Kakashi in both a killing intent and inviting him to have a word with her later.

"If you want to visit him now you can but I want you all out in four hours, he is in room number 110." With that said everyone looked form worried to semi-happy and slowly every one rushed up into Naruto's room.

Kakashi was about to follow when two people picked him up from the upper arms and dragged him to a separate room. Inside the room there was a desk camouflaged behind a mountain of reports, both medical and civil, and a bottle of sake. His carriers put him down on a chair right in front of the Hokage, where she was gladly shoving sake down her throat.

"Kakashi, what the hell were you actually thinking about fighting with him like that?" said Iruka, clearly showing his discontentment about the whole fight he just witnessed, "You can't even be considerate about how you almost killed him…?"

Iruka was cut off by Kakashi which his lazy care free tone bothering Iruka even more considering how much trouble he's in. "I was… about to pay him a visit when Jiraya and Gai just threw me in here." He said while pointing back and forth to his body guards which were on his right and left.

"When, in your right mind, did you think that this is proper training for him!" said Iruka not bothering to hide his killer aura.

"I wasn't the one that thought about this Iruka" said Kakashi with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

Iruka couldn't take his laid back attitude anymore, nobody expected Iruka to be held back by both Sannin and Gai, which by the way they were failing miserably. Iruka was shouting incoherent sentences and some curse words at Kakashi, not forgetting to scold him on how he was suppose to not mind what Naruto says some times.

"Iruka, if you don't calm down I won't let you go in and see Naruto, understand!" shouted Tsunade, fed up with the chunnin instructor. Iruka when he heard the sentence, with one last murmur he, very slowly calmed down and was let go by Gai, then Tsunade, and after five minutes Jiraya.

"Good, now for the matter at hand, every one heard what I said about his immune system right?" said Tsunade behind her desk, looking at a file she was holding. After a series of nods, she started to explain.

"By the looks of it the kyuubi's chakra was sealed completely inside Naruto's body, although is just temporary. His body can't fight any disease at this moment, his healing rate slowed down to an average shinobi's healing limit," she turned to look at the expressions in the other's faces. Jiraya was neutral, Gai was serious, Iruka had that murder intent in his eyes and Kakashi was laid back, which pissed Iruka even more.

"In the last check-up I gave to Naruto Kyuubi dragged me inside Naruto's mind, he told me about the seal in the seal. It was a late reaction after the encounter at the bridge with Orochimaru, the seal will stay for about a month, he wasn't sure. Jiraya, do you remember anything about your travels that can help me out with this?"

Jiraya scratched his chin thinking on an occasion that some thing like that happened, then it clicked-" I remember that a week after I got out of the hospital, Naruto cached a very bad cold, we had to stay at an inn inside the hidden rock village 'cause he couldn't be moved."

" Ok so at least we know that this has happened before,. The kyuubi also told me that for him to heal we have to take him out temporarily, Jiraya is that true?" said Tsunade with a pinch of humor.

"That must be true, because last time he took about a month and a half for his fever to break…I do know a seal that takes the kyuubi out-" Jiraya couldn't finish his sentence. He was getting yelled at from every direction, even Gai, that didn't know what was going on at that moment started to strangle Jiraya with all his youthfulness.

"BUT-" he shouted "-But it bounds the sealed object with the vessel until the sealer breaks the temporary seal. The Kyuubi will stay in a ten meter range from Naruto, if he really wants out he will respect that bound."

Every one started to relax a little, even Iruka released the breath he didn't knew he was holding "what happens when the Kyuubi breaks that bound?" Asked Tsunade

"Then both Naruto and Kyuubi will be in extreme pain for a while."

Iruka tensed once more.


	2. Chapter 2

PalomaLs: Hey peoples im back with more healthy nutritious fun

Ace: Like carrots?

PalomaLs: ...No... Like iiiimaaaagiiiinaaaaaatiiioon

(does sponge bob rainbow, if you don't know then watch sponge bob more often)

Ace: (freaks out thanks to the rainbow) MY EYE'S MY EYES TO MANY COLORS... oh and she doesn't own Naruto.

PalomaLs: 0.0 '

Ace: While she is going over the shock of my handsomeness (random person) cough cough not cough hack dies...twitchestwitches...twitches (hi mom) dies.

Ace: -' any way the line below I thought it was kinda cool because when you spell evil backwards it spells live.(I just wanted to point it out)

"What do you mean by extreme pain Jiraya?" said Tsunade, now interested in the subject called Naruto.

"Well, were do I begin... Long story short when the kyuubi crosses the border it will send a shockwave through their bodies, trying to immobilize him." Said Jiraya like he was talking about the weather. Gai and Iruka were gaping at him, their thoughts were synchronized, _'Where does he know all this?' _

Back in room 110, Naruto was sneezing like some one put pepper down his nose.

"Some one must be gossiping about him." Said Ino Yamanaka, which was talking to Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

"I'll go check on him." Said Sakura with a worried tone in her voice.

Sakura was about to put a hand in his forehead when suddenly Naruto's chakra started to leak, but it wasn't the normal shade of blue he usually had, it was crimson red. His hair started to grow, his fangs grew enough to pop out of his mouth and when his eyes shot open they weren't the normal sky blue everyone recognized, they were blood red.

Kyuubi sat up to fast for comfort, knowing that he at least snapped two of the few semi-healthy ribs he had. His head started to spin so he plopped right back down to the pillow, which in his case just made his rib cage less tolerable.

"Sakura…"said Kyuubi between gasps of pain-"…get me Tsunade-sama." said Kyuubi in a Naruto-like voice.

Every one in the room turned to look at the bed. Naruto was there, it...Just wasn't him. 'Naruto' started to feel nauseous and coughed up blood. At the sight of it Sakura ran out the door into Tsunade's office, and everyone gathered around Naruto's bed only to find Naruto back to normal and unconscious.

Sakura was desperately running through the hallways and pushing everyone aside. If Naruto wanted Tsunade, he will get a Tsunade.

Tsunade was talking briefly about the fight, they had to convince Naruto to go in the chunnin exams. She heard some senseless knocking on her door and some one else shouting "Tsunade-shishou" or the occasional "Kakashi-sensei". Tsunade, getting annoyed enough, was about to shout a come in when a hysteric medic-nin came in and literally started to drag the 'mighty' hokage out of the room like a rag doll.

After the Hokage got some shock out of her system, she planted her high-heels on the floor, making a scraping sound that even Kakashi flinched.

"Sakura, what in the name of Kami are you doing? Said Tsunade, raising a fist in the air and shaking it frantically to show how 'upset' she was.

"Kyuubi took over Naruto's body an..." she was cut of by Tsunade rushing to room 110, following by Jiraya, Iruka, and Kakashi. Gai stared at the Hokage for a few seconds, trying to get his thoughts straight, after a few seconds, he just started to walk to Naruto's room followed close behind by Sakura.

"Gai-sensei why aren't you afraid that Kyuubi took over Naruto's body?" said Sakura with serious incredulity, surely _he _knew about Naruto's little problem.

"What, a maid named Kimibi took over Yamato's hoody? Sakura your youthfullness must be taking over your imagination, Yamato doesn't have a hoody." He said matter-of-factly.

Sakura thought that the screech the heels made did more than damage the floor.

Tsunade was some paces away from Naruto's room before someone slammed the door in her face.

She fell with a loud thump and swirl-like eyes. Kiba was looking for a nurse, with no luck. He closed the door again, after a few seconds he remembered a bang and a thump and went to check the hallway again.

Tsunade was about to stand up completely when Kiba opened the door again, only this time instead of hitting her Tsunade hit the door with all of her might pulverizing the door. Kiba was scared, to say the least, but grate full that he found not only a doctor, but the best medic-nin in all of the five great nations.

"Kiba...I want to see you in my office when I'm done with Naruto, and don't bring Akamaru." Said Tsunade trying to fight the urge to strangle the boy for hurting, and humiliating her in the worst way. "H-hai Hokage-sama" they went into the room to see the three adults that just came in were clearing some space. Yamato was close to their location, hearing from Genma that Kakashi was in the hospital with one of his students.

What he never expected was to be trampled by a group of chunnin, and landing in a neat pile on top of him. Everyone slowly crawled out of the pile, Sai being the less harmed out of everyone since he was sitting on the very top.

He said something that made half of the people in the hallway perk up with interest. "Tsunade is checking on Naruto, and the dickless is shouting in his sleep."

Chougi stopped munching on his crushed chips log enough to ask how he knew what they were doing.

With incredulity in his voice Shikamaru said two famous words- "How troublesome..."


	3. Chapter 3

PalomaLs: sorry for the miss spelling last chapter, I had a cold. Anyway let's start the chapter , I think the next chapter is going to be the one they present the Kyuubi as a nin-fox and in chapter 5 will be when Naruto is sent home... sob sob...

Ace: she doesn't own Naruto. Pals...pals what's wrong.

PalomaLs: sniff... I read the manga for Naruto a very perverted and special person to my heart is with his student, writing perverted books for kami.

Ace: o.o' I don't get it... but it's ok you'll get over it.

PalomaLs:NEVER!! I loved that character...but Naruto is in my top fave ( , ,) I will survive, you know why...

Ace: oh no, pals...Pals calm down

PalomaLs: I will survive because... because.. (pulls out her peanut hat). IM A GOOFY GOBBER YEAH...YOU'RE A GOOFY GOBBER YEAH, WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBER YEAH... GOOFY sob...GOOFY...hic sob...GOoob-ber... break downs and cries in Ace's chest.

Ace: (o////o)!!... P-pals, it's ok (pats her on the back)... stop crying...you are keeping Jiraya alive with your stories right (P nods) then you'll be better soon... I promise... ei(o.-)(suppose to be guy's good guy pose)the e is the hand and I is the thumb)

PalomaLs:..o-ok and a-ace...?

Ace: yeah pals?

PalomaLs: don't call me that, it's annoying.

Ace: (o.o)... (-.-) just read the story viewers...

Tsunade had a feeling someone was watching her, no, make that many someone's. She looked at the people in the room, Iruka was trying to calm Naruto down, and Kakashi was helping Jiraya with the temporary seal, so they were out. Tsunade thought it was just stress until she turned her head to the door-less door... she sweat-dropped when she saw the scene, every one of the rookie 12 were popping their heads through the door way trying to figure out what was going on, leaving a gap where she could see Yamato getting up from his little rampage accident.

"Yamato!!" she ordered, Yamato came running at the order

"Hai, hokage-sama... What's going on?" said Yamato in a confused matter

"Get the rookies out of here into the waiting room and get me a door immediately!!" She said with utmost annoyance, totally ignoring his question.

"Hai..." Yamato, although knowing Tsunade's temper didn't move from the door way, he waited a few seconds before The Hokage took notice of him again.

"WHAT IS IT?!" shouted Tsunade, making Naruto flinch painfully and Iruka to scowl at Tsunade.

"I was wondering...what type of door would you like?" said Yamato, a little embarrassed and poking his fingers together (like Hinata, just not that timidly).

"Geez I don't know ask Naruto..." said Tsunade while holding her chin "o wait...HE'S BUSY RIGHT NOW, AND SO AM I... AND IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT, THAT MEANS I. DON'T. CARE!" She said not trying to hide her sarcasm and anger (not forget the killer intent). With that said all the rookie 12 ran to the waiting room...including Sai, which by the way got the emotion of terror back in a whole new meaning.

Naruto at felling the killer intent, which was still radiating from the Hokage, whimpered loudly and started to cringe back; really frightened he woke up from his cataleptic state. Wide eyed and sweating, he started to hyperventilate, not helping his condition, and started to cough blood like last time, only this instance he didn't stop. His rib cage was breaking up on itself and it was starting to pierce his lungs.

Iruka was starting to panic himself; he called the hokage as quickly as possible.

"Tsunade!! Calm down and help me with Naruto!!!" said Iruka in a panicky voice that brought Kakashi and Jiraya out of their work.

"Iruka go to the front desk and tell the secretary to page Medic-nin from the O.R., Jiraya, Kakashi, is the seal ready, we have to take the Kyuubi out NOW!!!

"We're almost done, we just need a few drawings ...and...Done, bring the brat to the center of the circle; this is going to hurt him more than will hurt me or Kakashi." Said Jiraya, although the last part was more for him than for the rest of the room. "Don't interrupt, or we may do more damage."

Tsunade disconnected Naruto form the IV and the heart monitor, then she brought Naruto to the black and red circle located near the bed, Kakashi and Jiraya took their positions in two of the three symbols on the out side of the circles making a 60 degree triangle. They started to do the hand seals slowly at first, ram sheep dragon ox rat dog ram monkey snake dragon rat, when they were half way through they picked up the pace ten fold, ramdragonoxmonkeydogsnakeramsheepdragonoxratsheepmonkey, and they ended with the Kai symbol. They knew that one simple mistake can send them to the hospital for a month, and for Naruto's being, rest of his life with kami.

Kakashi started to chant while putting his chakra on the outer edge of the circle; a minute later Jiraya started to chant and added his chakra to the inner circle. The ritual was almost finished; they just needed the kyuubi's chakra on the center of the symbol inside the inner circle and the contract will be signed by both sealers and bijuu. Kyuubi's chakra started to leak and slowly the form of a spirit-fox the size of Akamaru started to shape on top of Naruto's body, he touched 7 of the nine tails in the symbol, which consisted of seven six inch dots around a special seal, each dot with an elemental mark, water, earth, wind, lightning, fire, and for this case the ying and yang of the Kyuubi. Kyuubi howled to show the contract was being made, Naruto shouted to the heavens, he was in so much pain he couldn't even imagine any time he felt like this, kyuubi's chakra started to leak out of Naruto's eyes and mouth, making it almost impossible to breath, tears started to stream out of Naruto, the only thing he could think at that moment was if Gaara died like this, in so much pain, before they revived him. This kept on going for at least twenty-five more minutes. Finally after thirty minutes, there laid a two-tailed fox size Kyuubi, in a separate circle like Kakashi's and Jiraya's. Kakashi and Jiraya stopped the chakra flow and slumped back. In the middle there was an unconscious Naruto with blood dribbling down his cheek, on top of him there was a scroll with red and gold outlining the paper, the contract with the Kyuubi, was done.

::"Evilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilive"::

PalomaLs: well is...um...2:23 a.m. just wanna say thanks for reading bye-bye(pan hits head)OWCH why did you do that for..!!!  
Ace: because you don't have to say lies to your readers Pals... (turns to the computer) she is just kid'n keep reading, see ya' lata'

PalomaLs: (grumbleswhispers) (blows a raspberry at ace) pllllttttt... and I told you I don't like that nickname!!

Ace: but it suits you '_pals'_

::"Evilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilive"::

"Well...we're done...and not one single mistake, how are you holding Kakashi?" said Jiraya with some panting between words, but still happy, mostly because this was his first time using the seal.

"I'm fine...just...need to rest for about... an hour." Said Kakashi between pants also.

"he he, Tsunade...how's Naruto?" asked Jiraya in both concern and admiration, no one, and he meant no one, could've stayed conscious for thirty minutes while going all the way through a sealing. "...Tsunade...Tsunaaade(he said in a sing-song voice)" he picked himself of the floor, and looked at the room, Iruka was seating on a chair in a corner of the room, he was pale and he had his head supported by both his hands, he was being comforted by Yamato(which means he brought the door right before Naruto started screaming), something was definitely wrong.

"Iruka, where's everyone?" asked Kakashi, after Jiraya helped him stand-up.

Iruka turned his head towards both ninja, he had unshed tears on his eyes "i-it was h-horrible," said Iruka in a whisper, between shutters and sobs, "I've n-never seen him I-in so m-much pain b-before, t-then he s-started to c-c-cough out blood again, a-a-nd af-fter f-fifteen minutes h-his r-rib cage c-c-c-ollapsed, he c-c-ouldn't breath much. I t-t-ried to st-top you b-but Tsunade got a h-hold on me, Gai and Yamato f-followed suit and restrained me, i-i-I j-just couldn't watch anymore, I couldn't help him ghh, I'm useless." He broke down and started to silently cry, it was kind of embarrassing right in front of one Sannin, a junin, and an ANBU, but they would've broken down to if it wasn't for their jobs, just not as bad, I mean he is like a father towards Naruto.

Yamato kept going with the explanation "They had to take him into immediate operation, Tsunade wanted to stop you too, but I had to control her , you know how she gets when Naruto gets hurt, she was crying too. Right after you stopped the chakra flows she scooped him up and put him in a stretcher, at that same time all of the O.R section came in, their faces were priceless when they saw Naruto's condition. Some of them were saying how he survived this long, and he must be the luckiest man in the world and such. Gai he just left and my guess is that he went to the waiting room."

Kakashi and Jiraya had a face of pure hate, but not at anyone except themselves, Jiraya was very protective of the boy, even if he didn't show it. Kakashi was the same just some what in more of a third uncle-nephew relationship with Naruto, not like grandpa and grand son with Jiraya.

"I knew it was too risky with Naruto's wounds... I just knew something was going to happen, but not of this magnitude." Jiraya said more to himself than others

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have that training fight with him, who knew that our Naruto could get hurt that badly...at least we know one thing, we won't see him in Ichikaru's for a long time." Said Kakashi, major concern shown on the only piece of his face exposed.

"Well, what's done is done, I don't know about you guys, but I'm staying here until I get news about Naruto." Said Jiraya sitting on the floor with a loud thud. "Yeah we won't leave and we won't move until some one tells us something" said Yamato sitting on the floor too.

"No, you aren't staying here, Tsunade told me to tell you that you have to wait with the chunin on the waiting room." A nurse, with brown hair and blue eyes said to the people in the room "she also said that it will be a long wait, she estimates from ten to at least fifteen hours, and then that maybe she had news. She also told me to ask you if you could tell the chunin in the waiting room what has happened, except the sealing, although I don't know what was that for, she also said everyone that wanted to, could wait near the operation room, you know the benches outside O.R 3, Oh and by the way animals aren't allowed in the hospital." She said while pointing to the fox on the floor.

"Oh, ok then I'll just have to tell Tsunade-sama that her pet was kicked out of the hospital, then..." "NO, i-I mean it's ok if Tsunade-sama approved, hehe j-just keep it out of the other rooms and the cafeteria." The nurse interrupted Kakashi. Kakashi went and picked up Kyuubi from the floor, since the drawings disappeared a few seconds after they stopped channeling chakra. "I'll be back later, I think I have a vest and an extra Konoha band for him, if some one asks Naruto got him as a pup after saving a feudal lord's daughter in the two-year time he was gone." With that he disappeared with a puff of smoke being the only trace of his stay in room 110.

Every one stared a the dissipating smoke, then out of nowhere,

"That's not a bad story, you did meet a certain amount of lords in your travels right Jiraya-sama?" said Yamato

"Actually we did save a land lord's daughter about six months in to our travels, he even gave Naruto a scroll to teach a nin-pet, so this is not entirely lying...that reminds me, I still have it with me, and I also have to keep the other scroll with the contract." Jiraya put the scroll with the one in his back, for safe keeping. "well there is nothing else we can do until Tsunade comes, might as well go to the waiting room and hope for the best." Jiraya stood up and walked to the door.

"Right... Iruka-san, can you stand up?" asked Yamato on a comforting tone. Iruka could only nod since he was afraid that talking would make him cry again, just in case Yamato kept a close distance on him.

Kakashi puffed inside his house, it took him longer than expected because of some errands and missions(yes he did take Kyuubi with him...don' task), it was quite big for a bachelor, it was a one big kitchen, five rooms, 2 living rooms, six baths, and a huge back yard that connected with a forest and a lake,(he has to take care of his dogs somehow right?), he went to one of the bedrooms and put Kyuubi down on one of the four big dog-beds that were there, he left the room to find that vest and Konoha dog head-band. When he closed the door, Pakkun (sp) puffed into the room to greet Kakashi but found out there was a fox instead, in his bed, using his pillow, in his super comfy bed, with his name on it, did he mention his bed. Pakkun got a close look at the fox, an orange-red fox with three whiskers on both sides of his cheeks, he also had four white paws, and in the back there were two tails, which surprised Pakkun, with white tail tips.

"Oi Kakashi, who is this fur -ball?" said Pakkun when Kakashi entered the room.

'_you wouldn't be saying that if you knew who it was' _thought Kakashi "Naruto's fox, some one destroyed his last vest and band, and since Naruto is in the hospital I volunteered to take care of him." Said Kakashi while putting Kyuubi his new vest.

"So I guess training didn't go as planned, are you going to invite him to Ichikaru's later or tomorrow." believed Pakkun unconcerned while yawning.

"he he I wish, try In a month at least" said Kakashi, while putting the band to the new Kyuubi nin-fox

"Kakashi did you use chidori on Naruto, I can't believe you used it on one of your own students... I think that will bring him bad nightmares of the Uchiha brat." said Pakkun with a growl and a spat when he mentioned Sasuke.

"maa maa, calm down Pakkun, tell me when he wakes up...oh no"

"'oh, no' what Kakashi, did you forget your book again?" said Pakkun kind of amused

"gh...huh... Kakashi, did the contract woOOAAAAAARRRGHHH!!" Kyuubi woke up from his unconsciousness, being shocked in the process like Jiraya said.

"No, I forgot that." He said while pointing at Kyuubi "I have to take him to Naruto, wanna come?" asked Kakashi while grabbing the still-being-shocked Kyuubi

"Yeah, I want more information on how Naruto got that sun burned fur-ball."

Pakkun jumped on Kakashi's shoulder and Kakashi shushined to the O.R room where the doctors held Naruto.

Groups of people lead by Tsunade were operating on a blond haired blue eyed boy in a room where no one could ever enter, except the hospital staff. A heart monitor, brain wave monitor, an artificial breather, and two bags, one of blood and another one of a clear fluid were connected to him. At the far end of the room, there was a pile of X-Rays form before and after, meaning before the sealing and before the fight, and after the sealing. One of them was a normal leg, which was almost cut in half; the other ones were of his chest cavity, the first with a whole rib-cage, one of them with five broken ribs, the other one just showed various pieces of every shape and size of bone blurred by blood and tissue.

Tsunade had three people checking Naruto's stats every second, with orders of announcing changes in his health, other three were cleaning and passing surgery utensils at six more people, two of them being the Hokage and her apprentice Shizune. They already had Naruto's chest cavity exposed, Shizune was taking out the mortal pieces, the ones near or in the heart and closing deep wounds, while the other two were taking out the ones near or in the lungs and spleen, Tsunade was putting the pieces back together and healing some major dents in the flesh, another person was healing the damages tissue, and the other one helping Tsunade put the rib cage back together.

One of the nurses saw a spike in his breathing, the other one in his brain, and the other one in his heart.

"Tsunade-sama, his brain activity, heart rate, and breathing rate increased." One of them announced

"I don't have time for this," thought Tsunade, she was almost done with half the left side of Naruto's ribcage when suddenly sparks flew out of his body, being the only warning of what was going to happen next. He woke-up in the middle of the operation, letting out a scream of pain, he started to cough out blood again, and his body was a lightning rod, being shocked every few seconds.

"Tsunade-sama, what's going on." Said one of the doctors in the operating room, every one started to tranquilize Naruto. After 200 mg (which is a lot) Naruto still wasn't unconscious, but he wouldn't fall asleep, he couldn't fall asleep, until Kyuubi got into the range permitted by the Kitsune contract.

"Bring me Jiraya and Kakashi, tie Naruto will keep going with the operation." Tsunade, she was angry without compare, even Naruto started whimpering at the angry aura she radiated, but mostly she was angry at herself, the last thing she wanted was for Naruto to feel any pain, too bad luck was never on her side.

"Stop trying to sedate him, it will just bring him to cardiac arrest, Shizune stop looking at me like that, we have to keep going, if Naruto is to live." She said the last part more to herself than to anyone else.

Every one went to their posts, one of the people in charge of the stats left to get Jiraya, the rest just kept on going with the operation.

Jiraya and the rest of his little group were entering the waiting room; it was full of Naruto's friends. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chogi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma(yes in my story Asuma lives), every one was a bit nervous, mostly because they heard Naruto's scream when the sealing was being made. Shino looked up from the floor and saw his ex-sensei with Jiraya and Yamato, and no Kakashi in sight.

"Jiraya-sama how's Naruto?" asked Shino with worry in his words, bringing the attention of every one in the room up to the door.

"He's in operation, Tsunade told me to tell all of you could wait in the benches in front of the operating room, and that we were going to hear from her in about ten to fifteen hours."

"Iruka-sensei...is that true?" asked Sakura

"I don't think he's responsive right now... lets just say...he won't be in Ichikaru's for a long time." said Yamato trying to choose his words carefully so he could get his point strait and not make Iruka cry.

"How long are you saying Yamato-sensei." Asked Sai, even though he doesn't have emotions (except the one of terror), Naruto worried him to a point of no return.

"From what we saw...about two months...minimum." said Yamato, with a tone of apology in his face.

Every one was awestruck, Sakura and Hinata started to cry on the spot, even Lee started to tear up, all of the boys looked at the floor, they couldn't face anyone a the moment, even Akamaru started to whine. They just felt like they will never going to see Naruto again, that 2 months for Naruto will be a life time for them, without the warm smile, and the over-enthusiastic attitude, even the teachers felt awful. (They think he's going to die or something HA)

"Well... better start heading to the benches..." said Kiba, receiving an approving bark from Akamaru.

In an hour, since Jiraya forgot which operation room out of ten was Naruto in, everyone that I just mentioned was either standing up or sitting on the benches, all the girls plus Shikamaru, Iruka, and Yamato were sitting, Jiraya out of all the commotion remembered that Tsunade had a meeting with someone, and that certainly she was late.

"I need someone that is best friends with Naruto." Jiraya said to the crowd of people.

"What for, can you just pick anyone?" said Shikamaru after five people raised their hands. Chougi, Sai, Sakura, Kiba, and Lee were the owners of said hands

"Because Tsunade and Shizune forgot they have the Kazekage and his escorts waiting for them in the Hokage's office." Immediately Lee put his hand down.

"Gaara is here?" asked Tenten, Sakura, and Ino simultaneously (I don't know ok)

"Yes, and since the only one's that I know are close to Naruto are Sakura and Sai, I may have to choose Team Kakashi to tell them." Said Jiraya quite amused

"You don't have to Jiraya-sama; Genma told me where Tsunade is and what she's doing." Said a red haired person with two escorts walking with the sand gourd and his black attire.

"So how's the sand treating you?" asked Yamato

"Not bad, if I finish my work quick enough I can travel for civil or personal reasons, but the council just drives me up the wall, some times literally." Gaara's statement made the entire non serious population in the room chuckle, and Gaara didn't mind, he had to change the atmosphere and practice his humor, like Kankurou told him, anyway.

"How long has Naruto been in there." asked Temari with some concern and seriousness that made Gaara turn around and look at his sister worriedly, he still doesn't know how to comfort people to the extent of making them feel any better. Kankuro felt his big sisters distress and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"About an hour, you didn't miss anything."

The room fell silent after that, about six hours later they heard a scream of pure agony from the other side of the double doors, later an angry aura started to leak out of the room, making everyone in the outside of the room tense. Five minutes later Jiraya's mind clicked.

"Oh kami I forgot!!!" shouted Jiraya

"Forgot what Jiraya," said a grey haired person with a still being shocked Fox in his arms, and Pakkun on his right shoulder. Kakashi was standing directly in front of the door leading to the O.R.

"You have to go in the room Kakashi; you are still out of range for about three meters, who knew the operation room was that big."

"Hai" said Kakashi, when suddenly a doctor came out of the room. Diverse shouting could be heard, some of them were orders from Tsunade and the added ones were Naruto's.

"Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama wants to see you and Kakashi." And he disappeared through the double-doors.

The only thought they had before closing the doors behind them was _'Tsunade is going to kill us big time'._

Jiraya and Kakashi entered the room; the smell of blood was so strong it made Kakashi shiver visibly and Jiraya to look away for a moment. Normally they wouldn't care, then again is their student we're talking about. Tsunade was tying up Naruto by the legs and securing them to the table, two more doctors followed Tsunade's actions, after five minutes Naruto couldn't move a muscle except his fingers and face. Tsunade didn't look at them for a long time.

Kakashi and Jiraya were standing there, just one meter away from calming Naruto down, but their fear of Tsunade made them think that by reuniting Kyuubi with Naruto might be the death of them.

"Kakashi bring the fox closer, we can't keep him waiting, you too Jiraya... I want you to see what both your decisions did to him." Said Tsunade with venom like anger dripping from every word. After no reaction was found in both males by the entrance, she looked at them with teary eyes (again what's with the morbid atmosphere). They took a few hesitant steps in her direction, after three steps Kyuubi's shockwave receded from both Naruto and Kyuubi; he fell unconscious when it suddenly stopped, but Naruto didn't just fall unconscious. His heart stopped as well.

::"Evilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilive"::

PalomaLs: well is...um...8:27 p.m. just wanna say thanks for (bat hits head) OWCH why did you do that for... Again!!!  
Ace: because you don't have to say lies to your readers Pals... again (turns to the computer) keep reading folks.

PalomaLs: (growls angry face)... and I told you I don't like that nickname a million and one times!!

Ace: well let's make it one million and two _'Pals' _ (jumps on ace and starts the beating...Ace evades less than half of them and ends up with PalomaLs hitting a wall head first)

PalomaLs: I'm gonna beat you to a pulp...just as soon as I figure out which one of you five is the real Ace Bunny!!

Ace: ... anyway see ya next chapter (-.-')

:: "Evilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilivevilivevilivevilvevilive"::


	4. Chapter 4

PalomaLs: allo, last chapter was a mayor cliffy right (people with daggers and guns and glaring)...0.0...(puts right hand on top of her heart) thou shoul do mortal harm to Naruto but he won't die, I'm not allowed to kill people anyway.

Ace:... I wonder why

PalomaLs: Ace, can you be a dear and bring me a hot chocolate with marshmallows please. (puppy eyes)

Ace: I'm immune to puppy eyes, may I remind you that they turn into big carnivorous k-9

PalomaLs: BABY BUNNY EYES JUTSU!! (Her face is as cute as baby bunnies)

Ace: (O///0)...fine

PalomaLs: thank you Ace.

Ace: is no problem Pals.snickers

PalomaLs: (turns into one tail big Kyuubi) GRRRRRR ROOOAOR!!!!

Ace!(o .) RUN!!! **/\ /\**

PalomaLs: I love foxes!! (w)S' (runs after Ace)

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

Suddenly the heart monitor made a monotone sound, and by the looks of it Naruto's heart won't start by itself any time soon.

"Naruto!!" shouted Tsunade, Jiraya, and Kakashi. Kakashi and Jiraya wanted to get closer, try to help in any way, but they got held back by two of the stat keepers. A doctor came with a shocker from another door in the back(that's what I'm calling it until some one says other wise... you know the one that people say CLEAR!! ZAP).

"Ennui, we can't use the shocker with his chest wide open." Said Tsunade to the girl setting up the machine. "Shizune, give me a pair of gloves, we have to do this manually."

Shizune had a face of pure terror and confusion; she never got the chance to read about these circumstances so it was new for her. "Tsunade-sama what do I do?!" she was starting to panic, which broke the first rule of a surgeon, NEVER PANIC IN THE MIDDLE OF AN OPERATION.. (Is common sense)

"You don't know... how convenient." Tsunade said with sarcasm dripping in her voice "ok, I'll say this once so listen up!! While trying to 'heal' the heart give it a squeeze at the pace of an actual heart pumping blood." Tsunade went right ahead and demonstrated the procedure. First her hand glowed green while encircling the heart with her own hand, and every time she said one Mississippi and a half, which is a second and a half, she squeezed the heart hard enough to open the valves and let the blood go through the veins.**(1)**

She repeated the procedure about five more times, "Shizune, if the heart doesn't start by the time we reach the 20th heart beat, we will have to put him on life support and halt the operation, now if you excuse me I have to get rid of the dead weight" she was half right, Kakashi and Jiraya were unnecessary weight, but they weren't dead...yet.

Kakashi and Jiraya were on a head lock by both stat keepers, they stop struggling enough to see that Tsunade was walking towards them, she didn't look mad, but she didn't look happy either. "Get them out of here; I want to talk to everyone outside the room when this is all over..." Tsunade told the stat keepers to keep a mind link open; she had a new system of communication, when she needed to converse something she used a Yamanaka jutsu that permitted three people to communicate at the same time, very useful in short distances. After the group left she came to the operating table, Shizune was on the nineteenth heart beat when the heart monitor started beeping, not fast enough for Tsunade's liking but it was good enough for now.

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

(1)I got that from the game trauma center.. the Wii operation one... is AWESOME. (actually the heart sounds like a thu-dum because the two valves open one after another. So in my opinion two heart beats actually equal to one... but I think you already know that (.)

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

For everyone's torture, Jiraya and Kakashi haven't come out of the operating room, some of them were looking at the floor with a blank look splattered all over their faces, Iruka was holding his head while his elbows were supported by his knees, he started to shake slightly when he heard Naruto's screams. Sakura even asked Iruka if he wanted a cup of strong tea, but he refused, every one else was looking at the door. Concerning that ten minutes have passed since they came in the O.R. every one was on their wits end, suddenly the doors opened wide, everyone expecting Tsunade saying that Naruto was going to live at the most, but their gaze fell to the ground when they saw it was just their teachers being kicked out by two doctors.

The doctors let them go and Jiraya turned around, his face was of pure hatred towards the doctor that held him "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, I'M HIS TEACHER FOR KAMI'S SAKE," said Jiraya "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO KICK ME OUT!!" Jiraya was infuriated, he wanted to help in any way to amend for his mistake, Naruto was the only person that didn't treat him with respect, he wasn't so stuck up for his standards(maybe except for Tsunade... but that didn't count), he was fun to be around, and wasn't talking like Jiraya was above everyone else. Now that he thinks about it, Naruto was one of a hand full of people he actually loved as family and admired, next to Tsunade, the third, and his own student the fourth. Kami how stupid he's been this past few hours, now that he finally recognizes Naruto as a grandson and not like a brat...he's going to loose him like everyone else(2). _'no...don't think that... he will be fine...he will be...fine'_

"Sorry Jiraya-sama" said the doctor that stained him, "but they were the Hokage's orders, if you've stayed there it would've hampered out working space and you might've distracted out team of doctors, forgive me Sannin" saying the most respectful honorific you can give to anyone.

"Don't...call me that.." said Jiraya turning his face to the floor, while his teeth were grinning into each other.

"B-but that's your title Toad-sage." The doctor shuttered, he was afraid that he made one of the Sannin angry.

"i...said...don't call me that...i don't deserve the title right now, not until my gra..." he cleared his throat, it was starting to crack and to cover his mistake"...pupil is up and running _'if he can ever get out of here' _"

He slowly slumped his shoulders, his breathing coming in and out normally, the only thing that actually changed was his eyes, they were glassy, had tear straining to get out, his face covered by his hair, and his hands turned to fists. His shoulders were shaking not from rage but from worry and sadness. He really though Naruto was the closest thing to family since the fourth. Damn, that boy can really go deep in your heart. Even he thought the rest of the people he admired were just friends, very good friends but nothing above that.

The room fell silent, Jiraya was trying to hold down sobs.(I know is out of character, but I've never seen him act sensible, like a father instead of a teacher... that's my reason of this out of characterness...that is all). This was the first time he actually cried for anyone, not even when Arashi died did he shed one single tear. Someone put a hand on his shoulder...

"Jiraya-san, sit down for a moment." Said Hinata, it was outstanding that she ordered a Sannin, even if it was calm order, what was even more incredible was that he obliged and sat next to her in the benches.

"w-what happened in there?" asked Chougi he got rid of the potato chip bag about two hours in the waiting, he wasn't that hungry.

"..." Kakashi was the same like Jiraya, just not to the point of emotional breakdown, he wasn't that responsive, but after awhile he answered.

"We... we went inside the O.R to give Naruto his fox back" he was waiting the questions which none came, sure some questioning glances every now and then, but no interruption. "Tsunade was operating on Naruto's left ribs, when we got close... Naruto started to convulse and his heart stopped, Tsunade went right ahead and started a manual resuscitation since they couldn't use the machines to bring him back, the last thing I saw, before they kicked us out was Shizune and Tsunade on the table trying to bring Naruto back." He put a hand on top of his eyes, tired and glassy eyes were in the back of his mask (same reason as Jiraya's out of characterness.)This reminded him of the time Obito died by his hands, even if it wasn't directly, he didn't want to see another person he cared for die. Iruka at hearing the news started to shake full force, tears streamed down his face, and his heart skipped many beats since it was going faster than normal. Every one was worse for the fit; everybody had the eyes bugging out of their head, their hopes were getting crushed. Shikamaru turned to the Doctors looking at them straight in the eye, he walk up to the nearest one and grab hold of his uniform collar.

"So... did they get his heart started or what..." the doctor didn't answer, it wasn't a rhetorical question and he knew that they stayed out side for something. "How come you aren't inside helping The Hokage with Naruto... and finally where did you learn the jutsu for double hearing." He knew because they had that spaced out look when they were opening the mind link.

"So you are as smart as the rumors say", said the male doctor, he had a deep voice and dirty blond hair "the hokage thought it will be good for the hospital if she could call any of us in the shortest amount possible, so she asked the clan head of the Yamanaka to teach us. Our staff efficiency went up 46 in the past year, we aren't helping Uzumaki-san because we are under strict orders from the Hokage to stay out and tell you what's going in inside the O.R, since we don't want anyone barging in when they please" he turned to Kakashi and Jiraya "and finally Uzumaki-san doesn't need to get his heart starting because it's already beating, Tsunade-sama told us about the time the Sannin started screaming at us."

Every one looked at the two doctors in front of the doors, some of them had joyous faces like they could run and skip around like a bunch of kids. Others were quite the opposite; they wanted to massacre the doctors for not telling them sooner. Iruka was shocked, his son figure almost died a few minutes ago in the operation, no wonder they called Naruto the number one unpredictable ninja, he was full of surprises.

Four hours later, many announcements came eight of them being that Naruto's heart stopped and started again and again, the latest announcement being that they were ¾ of the way done. Iruka was worried sick about Naruto now, and no one is going to stop him from going into the room and seeing everything for himself, no one, and he meant no one was going to stop him now. He marched straight to the double doors, grabbed the doctor that was closer in reach and slammed him to the wall " I give you ten seconds to tell Tsunade I'm going in... ten...nine...eight..." he said to the doctor that had blue hair and brown eyes, "it's impossible Umino-Gah..." he couldn't finish his explanation of why he couldn't go, because Iruka started to strangle him with one arm like a Python would do to his victim a kunai in the other hand, the doctor's throat was half way closed and it started to hurt bad. "Now you listen up, if you don't let me in I SWEAR YOU'LL BE BEGING HOKAGE-SAMA TO LET ME GO INSIDE AT ONCE!!!" he was about to punch him straight in the face with Kunai and every bit of rage he had, in his mind he was counting the ten seconds, just three were left. "THREE... TWO...ONE!!" he brought his arm down.

His punch didn't succeed, since all the guys in the room had to hold him back to not kill the doctor. Neji was trying to take the kunai out of his iron grip, which was in vein, Lee was pulling on the arm he didn't have the kunai, Chougi and Sai had his torso, Jiraya had him in a head lock with Shinograbing the other arm, Kiba, Akamaru were restraining his legs while Yamato used his wood jutsu around his waist , Kakashi was trying to hypnotize him with the Sharingan and when it failed started to push him in the other direction. Shikamaru was using his shadow possession jutsu and was very impressed when Iruka kept on moving, and finally Gaara wrapped Iruka's body in sand. The only one that was enjoying this was Kankurou, which he was laughing and rolling on the floor having glares sent by every male in the room. For short every one of their efforts were in vein, even Neji started to block his chakra holes but it didn't work because of the sand, Iruka was worse than Tsunade when it got to Naruto...a hundred times worse.

Again he was cursing, saying incoherent sentences and screaming bloody murder at the doctors, at the people restraining them, and especially at the doors which thanks to them he couldn't see what they were doing to Naruto.

"I'M GONNA BREAK THOSE DOOR SO BAD PEOPLE ARENT GOING TO SEE THE SPLINTERS...GRRR **LET...ME...GO**!!!!" Iruka was slowly going in the direction of the doors, since he still had 11 people on top, around and below of him.

"Iruka calm down or Sakura is going to sedate you and we won't let you _see _Naruto!!" Kakashi said earning some grunts and yeah's in support.

"LET ME KILL THE DOOR FIRST OR YOU WILL GO DOWN WITH IT!!!" he was right now talking to everyone in the room, he still hasn't break a sweat out of the whole nightmare, he kneed Kakashi, twisted Lee's arm to the point of breaking it. And when he let go rapidly elbowed Jiraya in the gut with every ounce of force, making all the air rush out of him and trip over Shino, landing on top of Kiba and Akamaru, making Yamato trip on them and release the jutsu, then he rapidly punched Neji in different pressure points, making him very weak and sent tenths of thousands of kunai at Gaara making the sand retract rapidly to protect its master. Then he grabbed eight senbon needles and stabbing them in some pressure points in the arms of Chougi and Sai making them numb, and finally using Shikamaru's jutsu against him, by making him hit his head against the wall, falling with swirls in his eyes, not totally unconscious but too troublesome to stand up. Umino Iruka defeated a count of one Kage, one Sannin, one ANBU, one senior jounin, and eight chunnin. (I'm making Neji a chunnin in this story) in five seconds flat. Then he ran to the doors as fast as he could while charging his hand with chakra, the result were astounding, the door fell into less than half a toothpick, and the ground behind him was filled with casualties, Kakashi moaning in pain crouching in a fetal position (earning many sweat drops from everyone in the room), Kiba and Akamaru trying to lift Shino, Yamato, and Jiraya, Yamato trying to lift Jiraya (this is the pile order, one being the bottom 1. Kiba and Akamaru 2. Shino 3. Yamato 4. Jiraya, which was still recovering from the very hard blow and he was heavy so.. ). Lee nursing his almost broken arm at a bench, Neji trying to put himself together since he was too dizzy to care, Chougi and Sai trying to take the senbon needles out with their mouths, which was pretty funny. Gaara made a cocoon and didn't know that the attack was over, and Shikamaru was on the floor nursing his head. It was a pretty comical scene for Kankurou since he was still laughing out loud while pounding the floor with his fist, and the girls had an unbelievable look on their face.

Iruka was about to enter the room when suddenly he collapsed right inside the room, Tsunade was in front of him to catch him, and also to stop Iruka from doing more damage.

"Sakura send him to room 315 and put him in the sofa, we are sending Naruto there in about an hour after we finish closing the chest cavity." Said Tsunade " Iruka suffered from OLPNPW-KO syndrome, he should be fine after he rests, but just incase give him 10ml of the strongest sedative we have, and a strong tea to relax him... we don't want him to kill anyone over Naruto in his condition."

Sakura nodded and grabbed Iruka taking him to the room 315. after they were gone one of the lucky people that survived Iruka's attack asked the hokage,

"Tsunade-sama, what's OSETPU...or whatever?" asked Chougi

"Is it rare?" asked Hinata

" Its pronounced OLPNPW-KO, and it stands for Over Loving and Protective Ninja Parents With Kids in Operation syndrome, that's pretty common actually..."she looked around the room"…but this one takes the cake." said Tsunade with a smirk, noticing the sweat drops every one gave her, even Kakashi which he was still whimpering from his spot on the floor, having a waterfall coming out of his uncovered eye... all the guys gave him sympathy and pitied him, except Kankurou, he was still laughing... until Temari fanned him hard in the manhood…_'that'll teach him for laughing at people' _thought Tsunade, Temari and the rest of the O.R population.

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

(2) you know when Tsunade left the village that's what I meant

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

Tsunade came back inside the O.R. 3, everything was going smoothly since it was the easiest part of an operation. They were closing some incisions in the flesh, and stitching some major dents in the flesh with a special thread that got dissolved in the tissue. Tsunade was supervising the sutures until she head rustling on the side of Naruto's operation bed, she saw a fox with three whiskers on the sides of the cheeks, two tails with white tips, and he was red-orange color. Kyuubi woke up, cautiously opening one eye to see if some thing happened, after a few second he opened the other eye, stood up and shook himself. It was funny see kyuubi shake himself because when he stopped he looked like a fur-ball, since the static from the shock attack stayed with him. Tsunade giggled while looking at the all mighty Kyuubi with static. Of course he was going to object to the treatment Tsunade was giving him, but when he talked it came up like dog barks and yips. He tried again and the same yips came out, again and he shut his mouth, one last time and he couldn't hear his voice as a demon, but like an ordinary animal. Tsunade didn't want to laugh out loud at his vocabulary problem, so she just crouched and told him in the ear,

"Can you talk telepathically?" asked Tsunade

"hmmmw" said Kyuubi **'I don't know' **( translation are in bold now with this symbols ('') and in mental talk ("") when he is talking to animals or to people….of course a normal person won't understand him)

"Ok I didn't understand that, but keep a mind link open…" Tsunade made some hand signs and in no time Tsunade heard what he was thinking.

"**What is this crazy 50 year old doing?" **thought Kyuubi

"I heard that!!" said Tsunade out loud, making everyone in the room look at her, she smiled sheepishly and took Kyuubi out of the O.R. and started to walk with him to room 315.

"**You heard that??" **said Kyuubi quite impressed

"**Yeah and you are the one to talk Mr. 500 year old sun-burned fox!" ** Tsunade said fuming all the way to the room 350

"**Watch it Tsunade-sama, you don't like it when I'm angry..." **Kyuubi said mockingly

"**Guess what, without seven tails I can beat you with just one finger." **said Tsunade in a matter-of-fact, showing of her index finger.

"**Yeah, you just keep thinking that Hokage-sama…" **said Kyuubi after some awkward silence Tsunade thought of something…

"…**can you do jutsu?" **asked the hokage

Kyuubi was thinking hard, he had super strength and sword proof fur so he never actually used jutsu…"**To tell you the truth I'm not too sure… I'll try a bushin." ** Kyuubi concentrated his chakra to a symbol his tails made; it looked like a kai symbol. A cloud came out and when it dispersed, there was a cheap, white imitation of the original lying beside him with the tong sticking out, kyuubi sweat dropped. Tsunade was laughing to say the least, you would be laughing too because the great kyuubi couldn't do a single bushin. "Well at least we know you _can _use jutsu, that doesn't mean you're any good at it." Said Tsunade wiping of an invisible tear.

They kept on talking on how to train him to be a nin-fox, Kyuubi got shocked again since the room was about twenty meters from where Naruto was. While they were waiting for Naruto, Tsunade also taught Kyuubi on how to use the mind link by himself. By the time the doctors and Naruto catched up to them and got in the room he learned how to use Kawarimi, Bushin, and the mind link jutsu. Tsunade opened the door to find every one there looking in the bed were a very pale and very fragile looking Naruto was sleeping. The girls were talking with Kurenai about nothing special, the guys were just sitting around nursing their wounds (chougi and sai still couldn't feel their arms), Kakashi was sitting on a chair since his legs wouldn't support him much ( OMG I am so mean gomen, gomen, gomen for kakashi's problem, but I couldn't think of anything else) and Iruka was lying on the couch still unconscious and with Sakura with a needle near by, just incase Iruka woke up and went on a rampage again.

Every one heard Tsunade and the fox open and close the door, before they started asking questions, she said...

"Naruto is fine now; I don't recommend anyone hugging him or give him any food for at least 24 hours."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief, at least Iruka won't go on a rampage again. Tsunade also told them that Naruto will be weak and most probably he wont be waking up today, but they were welcome to stay if they didn't make any noise tsuande also told them that naruto's immune system is less than an average shinobi so they had to be careful to not get Naruto sick,"Now that we know Naruto isn't dieing, how about some introductions with that fox over there." Asked Asuma, he wasn't smoking because he wasn't allowed, after a chech-up Tsunade gave him, he got on a habit of chewing twigs instead.

" This is Naruto's nin-fox," said Jiraya since Tsunade didn't know what to say " Naruto got him as a new born pup after he saved a feudal lord's daughter six months into our travels, he got him as a gift of thanks." Jiraya thought they believed it to the extent of not asking awkward questions, although he wasn't expecting a question that came form our dog lover Kiba.

"What's his name?" Jiraya was speechless, he was furiously thinking about a suitable name for the demon fox. A light bulb came in his head, "This very handsome and intelligent fox's name" Jiraya had to throw praises at kyuubi since the name wasn't demon material, "is Tai".

Tsunade looked at Jiraya incredulously, _that isn't a bad name'._

' _**couldn't you choose some thing more demon-ish' **__said kyuubi in yips and barks while looking at Jiraya _

"Red snapper hu… it fits it nicely." Said Kiba while petting Tai, Tai stopped barking, feeling someone scratch his ears.

'**you know…I can get used to this' ** thought Tai while purring.

The girls came to pet Tai too, they were drooling over him, and even Lee wanted to look at the fox. Every one petted him and Tai thought it wasn't going to be bad living in the mortal world. After the _much_ _needed_ introduction, everyone went and did what they were doing before, the girls talking to kurenai and the boys, for the exeption of Gaara nursing their wounds.

Kyuubi went to Kakashi's lap, since his chair was the closest to Naruto's bed, and started to talk to Kakashi mentally,

"**Hey kakashi"**

"**Liking the outside Kyuubi… or should I say Tai, kind of thinking about it we should call you Ebitai (1) now…" **Tai gave a low growl and started to sink his sharp claws in Kakashi's injury (youknowwere…gomen for that), kakashi suppressed a hiss of pain and finally thought to Tai..

"**Fine, fine just take your claws of there; I need them for later in my life if you don't mind"**

"**I stop sinking my claws if you never call me Ebi again…"**

"**Okok just stop it." **Tai visually and mentally pleased retracted his claws and purred, falling asleep in Kakashi's lap. Kakashi thinking he could do nothing about it just stroked Tai's fur.

They kept on with their business about four hours later, the only noise being the chatter and the army of machines trying to keep Naruto in a stable enough conditon, they couldn't get out of the big size room since it was raining cats and dogs outside. Tai woke up, with a start he went with Iruka, since he woke up from the forced sleep about two hours in the waiting, and opened a mind link.

"**Iruka-san, Naruto is waking up..." **Iruka of course was surprised when Tai talked without moving his mouth but the first part of the news was understood..

"**WHAT?!" ** Iruka started to walk/jog to the bed, Tai in tow and asked Kakashi if he could have the chair, kakashi didn't mind since he was all better from his little problem. Iruka sat down just when Naruto began to stir. Tai sat in Iruka's lap and waited for Naruto to wake up too.

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

ebi means shrimpsmall(?)

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;


	5. Chapter 5

PalomaLs: HALLO PEOPLES….how are you doing this fine day…

Ace: …

PalomaLs: what?

Ace: … I hate you

PalomaLs: I love you too.(sarcasm intended)

Ace: you are despicable…

PalomaLs: why are you angry at me!?

Ace: oh, I'm not angry… I'm furious!!! How can you burn and bite my tail, the only thing I did was call you 'P..(looks at PalomaLs, her face has shadows and is surrounded by red aura) cough…you know.

PalomaLs: hey, I told you I H.A.T.E that nick name… you went over the line, so why I can't go over the line..

Ace: because you "love me"??

PalomaLs: sweat drop… read folks (-.-)

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

"gh!!" Naruto didn't have the strength to fully wake up, pain was shooting from everywhere, especially form the chest, he could feel many different types of chakra present, his head was a living migraine and his chest was tight. He tried to open his eyes just to see a very bright light shone right on top of his face, which made him wince. At once some one shouted to dim the lights. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself looking at blurred pictures his eyes gave him. The only thing he made up out of the whole thing was a brown blur and a red-orange blur right next to him, many surrounding him.

"ugh…" he couldn't think straight, the room was spinning to fast for comfort. Some one was sreaming his name, it sounded muffled and distant, like someone was shouting his name with a pillow on their face. He wanted to ask were was he, how he got there… when he opened his mouth to ask the much needed questions, a wave of nausea hit him like a ton of white hot bricks. He quickly shot up, left the bed and to his amazement, and the others ( he has a broken leg remember), ended up in the bathroom. He closed the door and bend over the toilet, getting rid of whatever was making him feel miserable.

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

Iruka was waiting for Naruto to open his eyes, Tai in his lap waiting patiently too. Naruto groaned opening his eyes just to close them fast wincing doing so.

"Turn of the lights!!" shouted Iruka, he knew that when a person had a very bad headache they should be in the dark and quiet (he took a one year Medical class with Tsunade, for Naruto's sake... ). Kyuubi was trying to call Naruto through mind link. Neji went to the switch and turned of the lights, just letting the lighting outside be the only illumination room 315 had. Naruto opened his eyes again; his eyes were disoriented looking many places at once resting on Iruka-sensei. Naruto opened his mouth to ask some much needed questions, when he suddenly bolted out of the bed not carrying that the I.V bags connected to his hand ripped apart the vein and the skin, the rest of the machines disconnected, leaving many wires hanging out of the bed. Naruto went inside the small restroom, closed the door, and everyone heard the gurgles and gagging from inside of the room. They had the worried faces plastered again, especially Iruka. He quickly went inside the bathroom, his eyes rested on the blond shinobi leaning over the toilet and spiting bile, food from the other day, and a not so thick translucent like water _'that much for nothing!!' thought Iruka…_mixed in with blood that concentrated in his throat when he was unconscious. Swiftly Iruka came to Naruto's side, rubbing his back in circles trying to ease the pain and the experience at least a little. He was cooing Naruto for at least three minutes before he stopped throwing-up, gagging a few times before his knees bucked beneath him. Iruka grabbed Naruto by the waist; he was too light for Iruka's comfort…

"Kakashi, can you come in and help me with Naruto!" shouted Iruka form the closed restroom. He wasn't panicky this time but it still worried him. Kakashi came in the bathroom and looked at Naruto barely conscious body, while Iruka was supporting him by the waist.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Kakashi

"Can you help Naruto wash his mouth, just don't let him swallow; I'm afraid he's going to throw-up again if he does…" Iruka gave Naruto to Kakashi carefully. Kakashi gave a nod of approval and brought Naruto to the sink besides the muck covered toilet (Iruka was cleaning it at the time). He gave Naruto a glass of water, holding the glass to Naruto's lips. Since his stomach hasn't settled yet, kakashi felt his students muscles tense and Naruto gagged the water out, he was shaking terribly. His legs gave beneath him and Kakashi sat Naruto on the floor to stabilize him.

"Naruto, listen to me, put your head between your legs while taking deep breaths…" said Kakashi, kneeling besides his student, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Naruto nodded slowly since just by moving his head made him feel nauseous. Carefully he bends his knees at chest level, it was kind of an impossible task since he had a broken leg, making his chest more uncomfortable and started breathing in and out, deep and slowly. Naruto closed his eyes while breathing; he could smell the sour stench of the throw-up and the copper from the blood coming from different directions. Iruka finished cleaning the toilet and went straight to Naruto, he put his hand on Naruto's forehead and the other one on his forehead, Naruto was warmer than usual.

"(sigh) Naruto you're warm… Kakashi can you bring me the thermometer and the bandages besides Naruto's bed, I think he as a fever." Kakashi nodded and left the bathroom, Iruka was left with a shaking Naruto on an enclosed bathroom, he sat next to him one leg stretched while the other one close to his chest. He put an arm around Naruto's back rubbing circles to help him calm down. "Naruto…what am I going to do with you."

Kakashi left the restroom looking for the night table near Naruto's bed. He opened the drawer and found the bandages wrapped around the thermometer, going inside the bathroom once again, aware of the silence and the eyes watching his every move.

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

Iruka heard the door being opened behind him. Kakashi came in the room and gave Kakashi silent thanks when he gave him the objects. "Naruto lift your head up for me… I need you to leave this thermometer under your tongue…" Naruto reluctantly lifted his head, making the room spin more furiously and making him sway dangerously to kakashi's side. He hold him to stabilize him or at least until they were sure Naruto won't gag the thermometer. "Kakashi can you give me the disinfectant in the medicine cupboard..."

Kakashi was used to a white bottle of alcohol in the first aid kit; he opened the mirror door above the sink. He didn't find any white bottles, instead there were bottles and containers with different pills, medicaments, and liquids he never new. "What color is the bottle?" he asked Iruka, while he was checking out the contents of a red-orange container. "Is the brown one in the top shelf… also some tissues if you don't mind?" Said Iruka. Immediately he spotted the brown bottle on the top shelf, labeled disinfectant in big red bold letters. Kakashi gave the bottle to Iruka and immediately he started to work on Naruto's right hand. He dabbed the tissues in the foul rotten-smelling green liquid, then spreading some in Naruto's injury. Naruto winced, not just because of the sting the alcohol gave, but because of the smell making him bite down on the thermometer. Iruka bandaged Naruto's hand, that being taken care of Iruka took the thermometer out of his mouth, Naruto was leaning on Kakashi again and shaking furiously, his eyelids dangerously close. Iruka looked at the thermometer and gave a small gasp and a sigh, the thermometer said Naruto had a core temperature of 102.3 F.

"Kakashi get me Tsunade or another nurse, we have to bring Naruto's temperature down…" they both lifted Naruto, he was walking just fine until his legs gave beneath him again, Iruka ended carrying him bridal style to his bed and Kakashi going out the door in search of Tsunade-sama.

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

Everyone was waiting again, Jiraya was pacing up and down while everyone looked at him going from one end of the room to the other, some even started to place bets on where was he going to stop, left or right. walk right… turn… walk left… turn… walk right… turn… walk left… turn. Jiraya was going on the 20th lap when Kakashi came out of the room, went to the night stand and opened the drawer. He took out a bunch of bandages and a thermometer and went right back in the enclosed bathroom, Jiraya stopped right in the middle. Minutes later Iruka came out of the room with Naruto in his arms, Kakashi leaving out the door with Lee and Tenten in tow. Iruka placed Naruto on the bed covering him with the sheets and an extra blanket. He connected the wires and put the I.V. on the other hand, the only sound was the fast passed beeping of the heart monitor, the fever scaling to a 102.5. He sat on the chair and Tai sat on his lap like last time, trying to catch his breath.

"…So, what happened to him now?" asked Shikamaru

Iruka started to subconsciously pet Tai, "Apparently the doctors gave him to much sedative when he was convulsing… and the only way to get it out of the body is by throwing-up… and thanks to the flu viruses we've been having around here Naruto has a fever of 102.5… he was even more vulnerable when he accidentally cut his arm with the I.V." every one gave a sigh of frustration, now Naruto was sick, what more could possibly happen.

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

Kakashi was aware about two people following him, he was aware that they wanted their answers to mental question, he was aware that Akamaru wasn't with them, but they weren't aware that Kakashi was starting to get pissed and wasn't up to answering anything. He was going down the stairs when he suddenly turned around.

"Why…in the name of the first hokage…are you following me?" said Kakashi with a hint of annoyance.

"What can I do to help the eternal rival of my great Gai-sensei." Said Lee in a good guy pose while Tenten hit her forehead hard with making a slap noise. Kakashi was starting to feel a headache coming. "The only way you guys can actually help me is to get back to the room or some thing…" Kakashi said while rubbing his forehead _…'that looked like it hurt' thought Kakashi_." I'm just paging Tsunade from the front office so it isn't going to take me long… an I clearly don't need help to walk down the stairs." Kakashi turned around and took a step forward… "now if you excuse meEE!", but he never noticed the bottle that was accidentally left on the staircase.(I'm evil… this is not Kakashi bashing I swear on my life)… minutes later he had an arm around Tenten's shoulders while limping heading to Naruto's room and Lee headed to the nurse in the front office. "What where you saying Kakashi-sensei?" said Tenten in mockery. Kakashi fumed all the way to Naruto's room whishing this day was over.

…..

Lee ran all the way to the lobby where the front office was:

"Excuse me can you call Tsunade-sama to room…uh….hm…oh excuse me on what room is Naruto in?"

"Naruto who...where did you come from?"

"…Naruto Uzumaki's room? " said lee answering her questions

"…ok is room 315…"

"Thank-you…" Lee said while leaving totally forgetting that he didn't call Tsunade-sama at all. Ten minutes later when he was about to open the door to room 315 he remembered "GAI-SENSEI….I FAILED YOOOOUUU!!!" and took of running all the way to the lobby three floors down (lobby is floor zero for me (u)) forgetting there was an elevator in the corner.

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

Naruto was shaking badly in bed, he was hugging his legs trying to stay warm under the blankets. Iruka went to the cupboard again and took a bowl and a small towel with him filling the container with cold water and ice. He entered the room again and found people surrounding Naruto again,

"Let Naruto breath for Kami's sake" said Iruka while pushing through the crowd, putting the bowl in the night table and secured the towel to Naruto's forehead. A serious shiver ran down Naruto's spine, making him snap his eyes open. The pain in his chest and head worsened and new waves of nausea ran all the way from his stomach to his throat in a consecutive motion. Just incase Iruka had a trashcan with a plastic bag on, when the nausea hits hard again. Naruto felt warm and at the same time cold, like fire was raining upon him while a gusty blizzard was hitting him in his entire body. His throat started to rasp and he had trouble breathing,

"I…iruka s-s-sensei" said Naruto in a whispered whimper

"Naruto don't talk you have to rest" said Iruka while taking some hair out of Naruto's sweat covered forehead

"GAI-SENSEI….I FAILED YOOOOUU" shouted some one behind the door. _'Lee' _thought everyone in the room. Naruto breathing was labored, he was looking at everyone in the room. There was Ino, Shikamaru, and Chougi, Neji but the rest of the team was missing, Sai, Shino with Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata, Pervi-sage, Gai-sensei which was trying to find the source of the voice that shouted his name, Asuma, Kurenai, Gaara and his siblings were there too but Sakura-chan was missing and grandma Tsunade, also Kakashi sensei was missing…and besides the hurt and discomfort he felt thanks to his injuries, he felt some what, empty. He spotted some thing sitting on Iruka's lap, it had short pointed ears, three whiskers in every cheek, two tails and the color was a dark orange. '_Who's is that?' _thought Naruto.

Tai cautiously jumped from Iruka's lap and into the bed next to Naruto. He made himself comfortable right besides him and started to worriedly whine and pur, liking Naruto's sweat form his face once in a while.

"**You made me worry kit!!" **said Tai in yips and small barks. Naruto of course didn't understand but had this felling that he should pet the fox, so he did. First it was a little hesitant pat on the head and when Naruto saw that he liked it he started to scratch his back, behind the ears, and the neck like he knew him for all the fox's life. Kyuubi started to purr and fell asleep in seconds next to his 'master'.

"Naruto, do you know where you are?" asked Iruka concerned, Naruto shook his head slowly making his nausea almost as bad as last time, he even turned a little green, mixed with the red of the fever. "Do you remember Tai, your orange fox… the one that's lying besides you?" said Iruka trying to convince Naruto that Tai is his pet. Naruto of course didn't remember but he knew they were going to explain this to him later so he whispered a yes. "Okay, Naruto you are in the hospital. Do you remember why?" said Iruka, Naruto whispered a no, he really truly didn't remember. The last thing he actually knows is walking to the training grounds. "I'll explain later Naruto…how do you feel?" that must've been his first question but his answer never came. Naruto was holding his stomach almost doubled over, his skin got a greenish tint, _'oh oh'. _ Iruka quickly grabbed the trash can and helped Naruto sit up. He actually didn't need the help, since he was already bent over the trash-can on the bed emptying the sedatives into the plasic bag. Every one in the room watched in disgust and alarm, even Gaara had both disgust and unease. Tai woke up before Naruto's nausea attack and his hair was standing on end, grossed out. At the same time Tenten and Kakashi made their great entrance, just as the show started.

Iruka did the same things he did in the bathroom, this time it took less time for Naruto to stop puking but it took more time for him to stop shaking.

"ugh…why me" he whispered to Iruka while he was helping Naruto lay down (Tai plopping right beside him) and gave him a vaccine for the pain and for the fever in the I.V. "I don't know Naruto, but this will help you a little", Naruto felt the liquid being forced through the needle, it stung a little, but if Iruka sensei said it was going to help him then he didn't mind. "Naruto I'm also going to give you some thing for that headache, but you have to promise me to try and swallow" said Iruka while he was taking one purple pill from a green container, it was about the size of a pea. Iruka helped naruto sit up this time since he didn't have energy or chakra to lift an arm, Iruka gave the pill to naruto and started to feel naruto's muscles tense, " Naruto, try to keep the pill down." Said Iruka, even as Naruto was fighting with his stomach and his throat to swallow the pill. At the end he swallowed, he started to see the room swirl around him and then black.

"What happened to him, he just passed out?" asked Tenten at the same time putting Kakashi in the sofa.

"I gave him a fast acting sleeping pill, is literally three in the morning and everyone needs their rest, this should help him have a dream-less sleep" explained iruka " and I think all of you should go back to your homes, I'll stay here."

"Tenten, what happened to Lee." Asked Neji

"He went to call the Hokage since Kakashi-san wasn't able." Kakashi was poutting behind the mask, and his uncovered eye was sending daggers to the female ninja. "oops, sorry it slipped…." Said Tenten with an actual apologizing tone. Lee came in with Tsunade in tow, "so did Kakashi in the stairs by what Lee told me" said Tsunade humor in every corner of her face.

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

PalomaLs: I'm serious. This isn't kakashi bashin!!! It just slipped… no pun intended

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;


	6. Chapter 6

PalomaLs: GOMEN…I wasn't planning to have a writers block on this chapter….but everyone has those ones in a awhile right.? right?!

Ace: hey atleast you got it in, I tried to help but…

PalomaLs: he forgot (-.-)

Ace: hey I said sorry didn't i..

PalomaLs: does a sorry write chapters… no!

Ace: fine but at least we have it now…

PalomaLs: yeah, and you did helping the end, i thought it showed another side of Yamato din't you think(sneak preview).wink

Ace: ha i think is my best work yet it was great working with you on this one, this is going to be the start of a new beginning right Pals

PalomaLs: (#.#) ACE!!

Ace:… do I run now?

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

"Iruka, stats?" asked Tsunade, she had been out treating late night patients with Sakura and Shizune, they stayed behind to treat the last of them. "There's no improvement, blood pressure is 97/14, vitals are somewhat stabilized and breathing rate is abnormal.." "condition?" "fever of 102.7 and increasing, complains of stomach and chest pain, headaches, and has thrown-up twice in the pass hour" "treatment?" " using the traditional method of cold water to bring the temperature down, gave him a FAS&H Pill and a Fluvirin shot." "did you do any tests?" "blood test, it showed high levels of white blood cells and came positive for the influenza virus, I also did a scan and it's starting to become a level 1 pneumonia, that might be one of the reasons he has chest pain and has labored breathing ." "Good, I think you are starting to catch on to the doctor business." "Thanks Tsunade–sama." To say no one understood him was a misunderstanding.

"What were you guys talking about, did _anyone _ understand that?!" said Jiraya

"He basically said that Naruto has the great-grandmother of all colds" assumed Ino, Jiraya sweat dropped

"Right" Tsunade said

"So what does that mean? " asked Yamato

"It means that Naruto will be staying here until he can be transported to intensive care, then he'll stay there until his flu leaves, that will be about a month so…"

"D-don't I….get a s-saying in this…" said Naruto while looking between Tsunade, Iruka and Yamato; he was leaning on the bucket on top of the bed. He woke up and threw up the pill in his stomach a few minutes after they started the 'doctor talk'.

"I guess that makes it three time he's thrown-up…" said Tsunade

"Naruto, you don't have a say in this. This is for your own good and we don't need you contradicting the decisions Tsunade makes." Said Kakashi

"It's my life your talking….about… at least look at it …my way, i-I don't…like to be in h-hospitals and s-staying here will….be tor..ture, I h-ha ve to much en-n-nergy and I'm n-naturally restless", he turned that sickly green again and leaned on the bucket, since he had nothing in his stomach it was just stomach acid, burning his throat and making it hard to talk anymore. "The fact that he noticed scares me…" said Yamato with a shrug "P-please… i-iruka- s-s-sensei knows how much……i…hate this p-p….lace"

"Iruka, _how much does this kid hate this place?_"said Tsunade In a very annoyed tone, she never liked it when people contradicted her, she wasn't going to like it now.

"He he approximately?, about as much as he loves ramen." Said Iruka kind-off sheepishly

"That much huh…"said Tsunade a little incredulous; every one in Konoha knows how much Naruto loves Ichikaru's ramen.

"Well then that brings me to what I was going to talk about with all of you… I know that this brat(Naruto: Baa-chan…ugh my head) can be to stubborn for his own good and have an attention span of a squirrel plus a slow learner when it gets to word explanations, so I'll make this quick " Naruto was giving Tsunade what in normal circumstances would've been a death glare, but now it just look like he was going to be sick again. " Konoha Rookies and teachers, this mission that I'm going to assign you is of utmost importance, since you'll be graded by me and two other medic-nins on three categories, individual performance, team work and medical knowledge. Your mission is…" some of them were leaning on the edge of the sofa, others were leaning against the wall, and others were just eager to hear the rest of the sentence… "your mission is to take care of Naruto while he's at his house" "WHAT!?" everyone shouted including naruto, which started to cough up a lung and had to stop in mid-word.

"Tsunade-sama, maybe you need to get your eyes checked; haven't you seen what condition Naruto is in, he can barely finish a sentence without coughing or throwing up after it!" said Kiba

"A-and also i-isn't t-the flu c-ontagious?" asked Hinata, she loved the idea but she still thought about every one and their health

"But if Naruto is this bad wouldn't it hurt him more to move him to his house than to keep him here?" asked Lee

"Now if instead of asking question after question you let me answer them then you'll know why I chose this" every thing became silent " good, now while we were talking I sent ninjas with some medical equipment to take to Naruto's house, I was expecting for Naruto to not like it here, and also if any complications may a rise. Now the flu is normally one of the most contagious diseases in my opinion, but apparently The virus is staying in Naruto's body, making it almost impossible to get contagious in the same room… actually now that I think about it maybe all of you were the ones with the virus and you brought it here, infecting Naruto in the process." That worked to spark the guilt in them, of course they all had vaccines for the influenza, but they weren't expecting to still have it, just waiting to infect other people. "and finally if we move him from one place to another carefully no _more_ complications should a rise on the way to his house… there is a 67 chance that _something_ could go wrong, but that's why were going to be careful. Now for my reason, I've seen the charts of casualties inside and outside of konoha, apparently it increased since Orochimaru's attack, so this is great practice of first-Aid, plus some of the people that get hurt the most are right in this room, number one being Naruto …and second Rock Lee."

"Wait, and even with a chance that high that something could go wrong, you are still going to go through with this?" said Shikamaru, even a genius like him couldn't see a safe way from point A to Point B… "Yep, but there's one condition to this, if Naruto, by some miracle, can keep a meal down long enough for it to take the nutrients it deserves, then I'll be able to take him home. The condition is put two days form now, since by the way things are looking he wouldn't last an hour if we start now." And immediately Naruto proved her point by throwing up for the fifth time that day.

"Okay so if that's all, Naruto needs to rest." Said Iruka trying to give Naruto another fast acting sleeping pill which he forcefully took, knocking him out instantly.

"That's all regarding Naruto, now for Kakashi." Said Tsunade with that famous smirk of hers

"What about me" said Kakashi with his laid back attitude

"First I have to heal that ankle of yours, since it's broken in two different places, then I have to give you some good luck lessons since by the looks of today's injuries you need them."

"you're the one to talk Tsunade-sama, or should I say 'the legendary…" poor kakashi never got to finish; he went speech less by the killing aura that surrounded the room "what were you about to say Kakashi?" she said in that sweet tone that tasted like poisoned honey "n-nothing h-hokage-sama" shuttered Kakashi

"Good, now about that ankle…"

"i-It's fine it can heal on it's own" said Kakashi , he _is_ protective of his body parts, like every other male, when it gets to the Gondaime Hokage.

"it's broken Kakashi, if it heals is going to heal wrong now let me treat it…" he reclutantly let the hokage treat his ,it appears that, broken ankle.

" 'legendary?' what?" asked Shikamaru

"keep my word for it, you don't want to ask" whispered Jiraya

" now the order of events will be as followed… in this exercise each group has one day, then that group will be separated to individuals, those individuals have also one day to treat Naruto without making his condition worse. Now the groups are as followed…

Group 1 -Negi Tenten Rock Lee

Group 2 - Shikamaru Chougi Ino

Group 3 –Hinata Kiba Shino

Group 4 – Kurenai Asuma

Group 5 – Jiraya Iruka

Group 6- Kakashi Yamato Sai

"Does every one know what to do?" Temari raised her hand "Yes?" "The sand siblings will like to participate also" "I don't know if its alright with the sand council for you guys to stay here more than a few days" " we don't need their permission, what you don't want us to help or what!?"said kankurou " is not that we don't want you to participate, is just that after the death of _one _of the members under the supervision of Konoha shinobi and the Kazekage's abduction, they might be some what reluctant to leave him in a foreign country for long, yes I do need that permission." "give me twelve hours Hokage-sama " and Gaara left, his sibling wanted to help, and so did he.

"Group 7- Gaara Temari Kankurou, it won't be in that order from one two seven" she started to write some thing in her clipboard and then she tore it apart into seven pieces " it will be random pick, so you better be ready for this, again you have three days before the pick so you better get yourself a tutor, every one get some rest because I will like to see all of you in my office at 5 A.M. sharp today, dismissed" Every one left afterwards for the exception of Naruto's teachers and Tai. That being Iruka, Yamato and Kakashi, Jiraya had to leave since he wanted to get a quick sake and fresh air. Kakashi was lying on the couch with a cast on his foot, it was going to take a few weeks to recover so no training for him, he was fast asleep. Iruka was near the bed in case some thing happened and played with Tai. Tai was new to this feeling of belonging somewhere, and actually he was having fun playing with Iruka's hands, he will try to hit Iruka's hands but Iruka would move them at the last second, this game started after Naruto took the second pill an it kept on going ever since. Yamato was to busy to notice the human demon relationship between this couple, he was trying to get that book he saw on his sempai's pocket. He had seen it couple of times but every time he asked Kakashi what was the book about he hid it and said he rather not say. So he was curious enough to crawl on his belly and try to sneak attack the pocket.

"Yamato, you and I both know that you are never going to find out, might as well give up…" said Kakashi with his eye closed, catching Yamato's wrist inches from his pocket. Iruka was amused to see Yamato act like this, it also perked the interest in Tai, so they also enjoyed the other couple of times the attack failed. He tried to disguise himself as Jiraya and ask for the book to sign it but Kakashi said that he already did. After that went to the gutters, he tried wrestling him out of it, but even with a broken ankle Kakashi beated him hands down. He had one last trick up his sleeve, he used his wood jutsu to carefully take the book out of the sleeping guy's pocket, he was about half way thru when Kakashi turned around, and miraculously he didn't wake up so he kept on going with operation: Sempai's book… yes he did put a name to this mission. He felt the book in his wooden grasp so he carefully but quickly took it out, he finally had the book. He looked at the title, but it didn't have any. He thought that was strange since from afar he had seen a drawing of a prohibited sign in the back and a girl kicking a guy. So he opened the book to see the contents, the only thing that he saw was a black symbol before the book exploded in his face, with a yelp he fell ungracefully to the ground, his face was covered with ink. Iruka couldn't help it this time, he laughed so hard it was hard to breathe, not just because he didn't get the real book, and not because of that prank, but because his face was covered in permanent make-up and in his forehead said '_pervert alert_'. Kakashi also had his share of everlasting frenzied laughter

"what's so funny?!" said Yamato, still oblivious to the way his face looked.

"you might want to.." "Let's wait for Jiraya or Tsunade before you tell him Iruka" said Kakashi between chuckles

"Were did you learn that? Even though you are a genius, even you can't get that creative in a prank like this." Asked Iruka, having a vague idea of who might've set up this prank

"Naruto did it, I just chose the medium to put it in… actually I learned the hard way too, you see I was reading my book when I saw Naruto reading a scroll with a concentration I've never seen before, he had this serious face and I thought it was some thing to be worried about. So I went and tried to get whatever he was thinking out in the open. I even tried to get that scroll out of him. It was pretty hard since he's pretty good at hiding. Any way I finally got the scroll and when I opened it, it exploded in my face, it painted my hair every color that I could think of and it also had patterns. Apparently he's a great actor, great at setting traps and great with a camera, he took a picture of my face after it exploded, Sakura was just walking by with Sai since we were meting at the bridge, and Sai and Sakura had a good laugh too." "Naruto sure is great at pranking, he did it to me once in class, he had this note that he didn't want to show me so I took it away opened it and there we go, I had 'peeping tom alert' on my forehead for about two weeks.'"

"what did I …he…hehe…heha..hahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHA Naruto got you good Yamato!!, Jiraya was holding his stomach doubled over, laughing hysterically at looking at Yamato , in all his years he hasn't seen a prank like this

"haha whoo oh my god that made my day!!"

"what are you guys laughing about?!" Iruka couldn't talk at the moment, but he thought that maybe Yamato has had enough. He pointed to the bathroom. Yamato not seeing the big picture yet looked inside, not one second in the bathroom, he let out a high pitched scream that complemented his features. And he thought a few hours ago he was an ANBU with Dignity. Well you wouldn't see it now!!

After thirty minutes in the bathroom, the laughter dieing now to a chuckles, he wasn't successful in taking it of. He tried to Kai-it away, and washing it with hot water and soap, he also tried to genjutsu it , but nothing removed the horrid picture of him in a lip-gloss that din't match is blush and eye liner.

"I have to wear my mask for weeks now… isn't there a way to dispel this!!" he said frantically while washing his face for the fifteenth time

"Maybe Naruto knows. But we can't wake him up to ask him, that would be rude." Said Jiraya, between snickers

"you'll just have to wait till after the meeting Yamato" Jiraya was about to sit on a chair , but he forgot to check for anything laying there, Kakashi's, Tai's and Iruka's eyes widen. Tai started to bark-yip at Jiraya, he still hadn't gotten used to mentally talking and it only lasted a few minutes at a time each day.

"JIRAYA WAi-**CRACK!!" **Kakashi's and Iruka's warning came too late.

"w-what was that?" asked Yamato trying to get the soap out of his eyes

"n-nothing Yamato you just try to….clean your face!!" said Iruka while trying to barricade the door with his own chair and other stuff around the room to stall for some time, Kakashi grabbed Yamato's bag that was in the chair Jiraya just stood up from. he was praying to Kami that that crack was some thing else... like Jiraya's back, they were afraid of what might've really happened…when Kakashi looked inside he found out Yamato's mask was broken in many small pieces.

;; "Evilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilivevilive";;

Ace: Love the ending

PalomaLs: i don't know ...i'm happy with the ending, but i'm not happy with the overal chapter.

Ace: why?!

PalomaLs: because i barely made it to my minimum 3k words and it just seems wrong to me (;n;)

Ace: it's fine 'P' now lets get working on the next one!!

PalomaLs:... ok review if you like... also for the other chapters... tank-you!!(i ment that mispelling)


End file.
